


Waves Of Love

by ShadowWings



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Rabbit, Angel Love, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Cool dad Asmodeus, F/M, First Love, First Time, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Good parent Asmodeus, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Protective Magnus Bane, Romance, Sex Talk, Slow Burn, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWings/pseuds/ShadowWings
Summary: The waves crash out far beyond the city of New York when a tentacle pokes up, like a periscope searches for danger and hides. A mysterious visitor is a unique being drawn from his under water home to his home on land, feeling another soul soon calling to him.





	1. All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> This cute little story is of special Warlock Octopus named Magnus, he's a happy warpus but longs for someone to make him feel his heart beating faster and slower at the same time. Magnus has been waiting all of his life to find the one he sees in his dreams, his wish comes true. May you all find your Magnus the warpus. And the beautiful drawing of the adorable warpus was drawn by Mavitomo.

                                                                            

 

A soft night had fallen over the North Atlantic Ocean beyond New York City. The sky cluttered with bright twinkling stars, never stopping to amaze stargazers. There was one very special visitor out there under the waves swimming under the ocean. Closer and closer the mysterious visitor swam. Every so often the tip of a multi-colored tentacle popped up. The moon sparkled along the glitters of the adorable tentacle. The tentacle moved from side to side as if searching for danger and ducked back into the water with hast. The visitor was a warpus or a warlockoctopus whatever floated the tentacle. But he was an adorable warpus that only wanted to love and for someone to love him back. Propelling himself through the water with his tentacles and arms. Wanting to get to New York before the storm hit so he wouldn't get stuck out in the rough waters. Since there was no one around and it was dark, he used magic to help in his travels. A glittering light engulfed him and helped propel him faster. Laughing he did octopus rolls in the water the entire way enjoying himself.

"Weeeeeeee!" The mysterious visitor jetted himself after a while into the Upper Bay. Heading to where he needed to sneak to his home, his second home on land and his favorite loft. Swimming around he stayed under the water until he could find a safe place to pop his head up in. It took him a bit but he found somewhere he could portal from. Lincoln Harbor he mused to himself and there were no ferries at the moment either so that was a plus. Jetting under the deck up came a head of spiky black with blue streaks all over hair. At the moment the warpus had a clean face, he would wait to magic his makeup on. The forehead came up next, a perfect pair of black eyebrows soon after that. Then low and behold a pair of yellow green slitted eyes with fabulous long eyelashes blinked. The owner of the eyes had strong cheekbones and a rosy tint to them when he blushed. His eyes were one of his most favorite things about himself. Well plus his adorable nose and was fucking proud of them. Hell he was proud of his entire body, from his tanned skin to his goatee. He lovedddd his octopus hawk and well everything about himself. He adored his glittery painted nails another sweet feature to him. Waiting until he was sure it was completely safe. He tentacled his way up the pillars onto the boat dock, as fast as possible. Moving as hasten as the suction cups would take him. He wasn't a warpus that dawdled around and didn't like to rush unless he was the rusher.

"Wow that was a climb!" Happy he was sort of dressed with a pair of purple glittery stars covering his nipples. Reaching up he gripped the golden sea snail spiral swirl shell necklace around his neck. Resting there on the wooden deck with his tentacles sprawled out around him. The undersides of his tentacles were something he loved, purplish pink in color. There on the adorable warpus was a green decorative ventral fin. It joined his tentacles with his flawless caramel tanned torso. Reaching down he took a tentacle in hand and made sure the wood hadn't hurt anything. "Untouched tentacles." Letting go of himself he rested there a moment to catch his breath. He didn't hear anyone around and wanted to go home, have something to drink and eat. Peeking he opened his hands letting purple smoke flow from his fingers. Engulfing himself in magic he glamoured his tentacles and gave himself two long legs. Clothes of purples, gold and black formed on his naked body, from head to toe. Tilting his head he thought a moment and grinned, using his magic to apply his makeup not liking his face bare. The eyeshadow and eyeliner, everything on his face matched his clothes to a tee. "Ahh so much better." Magnus mused to himself sitting there a moment longer.

Standing up he popped his back and stood there at a sultry 5ft11. This warpus was a dish and he knew it very well. Every time he stepped on land and walked around humans whispered and whistled. But he wasn't all that impressed by the ogling. Guessing it was a hazard but made the best of it. Rubbing at his makeup-covered face he looked down at his hands. His makeup didn't smug on him, his magic made it so. Seeing he missed something his jewelry wasn't there and snapped his fingers. Soon his fingers, wrists, neck and his upper left ear weren't so naked anymore, his jewelry was all back. He hated not having his jewelry on him and did feel naked without it. "Okay that's so much better!" Speaking to himself he went on his way to pick up something to put into his growling belly.

Departing from the ferry dock he groaned his stomach was so loud and it was rather annoying. Leaving from the harbor he didn't want to walk so far and created a portal for himself. Stepping in he thought about where he wanted to go and took himself there. The purple portal reappeared in an alleyway and it was dark so that was a positive thing to note. Coming from the alleyway he walked getting his way back, he knew exactly where he was. Brooklyn and near home that pleased him, he still needed some coffee and went straight to Java Jones. Stopping when he heard something falling over near him, it was a trash can.

His interest peeked he went to check it out and found a little grey fluff ball of a kitten there, scared and alone. The little feline sat there meowing and shaking on the hard cold ground. He crouched down and gathered the little fluff ball into his arms, cooing to the kitten. "You're safe now with me I'll take care of you always, I'm Magnus and I'll call you Chairman Meow." Magnus cuddled little Chairman and tucked his jacket around him to keep the cold away. Cradling his newfound kitten, he headed to Java Jones. Ordering from a nerdy sort of guy named Simon who was an expert at coffee it seemed. Thanking Simon after getting his order from him and the food in a sack. Magnus gave him a nice tip and rushed out heading for home to settle his new kitten in.


	2. Chairman Settles In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Chairman Meow settles into his new happy life!

Magnus had eaten his snack and headed into the kitchen holding his kitten. Cooing to the small cutie pie, he turned on the water and made sure it was warm enough but not bordering on hot. Plugging the sink up Magnus waited until the sink had enough water in it for a nice kitten bath. Bathing his little Chairman Meow in the kitchen sink without any magic to not scare the little guy. Chairman enjoyed the bath and being clean by his cute purrs. A fluffy green towel wrapped around a soaked Chairman's body and lifted him up. Magnus kissed Chairman on his tiny nose and dried him off taking his time; it wasn't as if Magnus had little time. Nope, he had all the time in the world to take care of his baby Chairman Meow. Carrying Chairman to the couch he untucked the towel and instead of using magic to dry Chairman. He did it the old-fashioned way with a hair dryer and a brush. Purring to little Chairman the entire time Magnus leaned down. He nommed a little on his kitten's sweet little paw playing with him. "Such an adorable little Casanova kitten you are, you made your daddy fall in love with you." Finishing soon with Chairman he snapped his fingers and the dryer vanished. Keeping the soft brush next to him but he would conjure up some kitten stuff.

Reaching down he tickled Chairman's chest and made a surprise gesture. Laughing as Chairman's little paws went out with the surprised look on his face. Playing the tickle game with his kitten for a while having fun. He thought it was high time Chairman had a good meal and was pampered. Lifting his hand Magnus created a nice bowl of milk and two different bowls of kitten food. All three bowls were sitting there on the glass coffee table for his kitten. One bowl had dry food and the other had Fancy Feast kitten wet food in it. "Oooo yum yum Chairman." Putting Chairman onto the table next to his bowls watching him going after the milk first. The small kitten started on the dry food first sitting there on his kitten bottom eating. Petting the starving purring kitten along the back Magnus watched him.

He felt alone like Chairman and lost before he had found his new little feline friend, to spoil rotten. Spending the entire time with Chairman and made his loft fit for a kitten, all with magic. Magnus had forgotten about himself and ate the small snack on the couch with Chairman. Leaning back he took his shoes off with a groan his feet hurt. Not wanting to he went to his bedroom and changed into some deep blue satin pajama pants and a matching robe. Leaving the robe open in the front, it wasn't as if he had anyone visiting him and would stare. He sighed and moved to stand at a window looking out into the lights of New York. Magnus felt incomplete and he was still in the ocean all alone. It didn't matter that he had been alive for centuries and had so many lovers he didn't want to count them. His relationships never lasted they only turned out in heartbreak for the poor guy. Putting another brick into the wall around his heart.

Taking off his robe he laid it over the comfy chair at the other end of the room and climbed into his bed barefoot. It didn't take long for Magnus to fall asleep alone and wondering if his wishes would come true. Not alone sort of since Chairman had made himself comfy on the pillow. The storm outside of his loft poured and the lightning flashed. Neither waking the wiped out Magnus up even with little Chairman crawling over. The small cat made himself at home next to his daddy's head to sleep. Adorable peaceful purrs flowed from the little guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys Chairman Meow!!


	3. Dreams & Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreams and wishes of Magnus take form in his dreams over many years, seeing only the beautiful hazel eyes but never the face. A soft and sweet voice called Magnus to come find him! Magnus after so long of wondering he sees who's been calling to him. Can we guess who? that's right it's Alec.

Magnus had turned over in his sleep with his bare back to his sleeping kitten. His peaceful sleep had shifted into a dream he had often and for many years. The dreams were never clear to Magnus for so long. Only ever seeing a pair of breathtaking hazel eyes looking at him under long dark eyelashes. He would reach up with long slender fingers and brush the back of his knuckle against the soft warm cheek. His heart would flutter and feel like it was beating slower and faster at the same time. Closing his eyes he listened for a voice, he wanted to hear a voice. This time he heard a voice after so long of there never being one he heard it. "I'm waiting for you please find me, love me." The voice was soft and sweet but deep at the same time. There was so much urgency, innocence, and sadness in the voice. "I will find you I promise you." Magnus reached out again and nothing was there in his reach, he was standing in the middle of central park alone. Putting his hand against his forehead he took a deep breath.

But that's where the dream ended when his eyes opened, Magnus saw he was still in his bed. Sitting up he put a hand to his heart, his heart was pounding. "Woah! That was!" Peeking to see Chairman was still sound asleep. Not saying anything else he couldn't the dream had left him breathless. Moving his long legs over the side of his bed he moved into his living room and made himself a nice strong drink or two. Sure it was late but Magnus needed it and sat down in his chair touching his chest over his heart. Thinking about the dream and what happened in it. "Those eyes!" Taking a deep breath he felt odd something was calling to him. Another soul was calling to him, his heart and soul felt it. The pull was unlike anything he had ever felt in his entire life. It was a first for him to even know his wishes would come true after all these years. His soul mate was calling to him, the one for his lonely heart was waiting for him to come. Opening his hand blue sparks flowed through his slender fingers. He wanted to see what was drawing him out of his seashell.

His attention had shifted to the full-length mirror near the wall, magic pulsed in the mirror. Blue smoke swirled in the glass, wisps of light blue parted and showed Magnus his heart. Sitting there he watched the picture take shape and leaned forward. A beautiful dark-haired woman was there in a chair in a cute room. She was holding an adorable angelic dark haired little boy in her black rune covered arms. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his heart flutter at the sight. Magnus could hear everything the mother was saying to her little boy. She called her little heartbreaker Alec but he figured that was sort for Alexander so he would use it. Watching little Alec snuggling to his mom holding a little brown and white teddy bear in one small hand. Poor little Alec had gotten a cold and a fever so he was a little cranky but Magnus understood. Magnus stared at the gorgeous hazel eyes of the sniffling seven-year-old. His heart was melting. He knew if his tentacles were out he would be flopping all over the place. Not moving from the chair even for a single moment he watched the family. The time had gotten away from him but he didn't care all that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter!!


	4. Sneaking A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus longs to see the soul that calls to him and sneaks to see Alec, bringing him the first of many gifts.

Magnus sat there nursing his drink while watching the goings on with great interest. The mother walked around Alec's room with him until a man came into the room. Hearing the names of Maryse from the father of Alec and Robert from Alec's mother he would keep those in mind. His attention remained focused on Alec and the fact his little face was pale from being sick. Growling a little bit under his breath hearing the cries of little Alec. Wanting to portal himself into that room and heal Alec himself to help him feel better but didn't. Mentally kicking himself he leaned forward with his arms on his knees. The second Robert took their sick little boy from his tired wife. Robert snuggled his unhappy son and walked around with him trying to lull Alec to sleep. Soft cries came from Alec he felt awful and didn't want to talk but didn't want to sleep. Magnus sighed and mixed himself another drink, sitting back down. He spotted the bedroom door open. There in the doorway was a little dark haired girl in cute pjs and a little golden-haired boy in some teddy bear pjs.

Robert crouched down and whispered to them it was late and they should be in bed. The little girl rubbed her eyes and looked up at Alec frowning. "Daddy, can't we stay with Alec? Please?" She wanted to stay with her big brother and keep him warm. But Robert shook his head, looking down at the pair. "I'm sorry Isabelle but it's better you and Jace not, your mommy and I don't want you two getting sick." Jace and Isabelle nodded and pouted they wanted to stay with their brother, he needed them. Before the kids could say anything their mom returned. With some medicine for their brother in her hand and a small cup of water. Putting the items down on the dresser Maryse put Isabelle and Jace back to bed. Tucking them in with their favorite stuffed animals. She turned the witchlight nightlights on and closed their doors, leaving them cracked. 

Heading back to help with Alec she leaned back against the wall next to her sick son's room. Taking a moment for herself Maryse hated seeing one of her precious children sick. Alec, Isabelle, and Jace were the pearls of her world and her little angels. Soon she was hearing Alec's cries and went back into the room, his fever had spiked. Helping her husband tuck Alec into bed and gave him the medicine, it was fruit punch flavored and made for kids. Holding the small blue cup with yellow ducks all over it up to Alec' cute mouth. Watching him sipping through a large straw, she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I know dumpling, I promise you'll be better soon." Pulling the covers up over her son she tucked the blue and purple octopus covered bedding around her son. Alec sniffled and reached out for his bear. "Mommy, can I have my teddy bear?" His mom gave him his bear and watched him turn onto his side, shivering from the cold.

Maryse tucked another warm blanket around her eldest son but not making it hard to move for him. She listened to his teeth chattering and unhappy sniffles. "Get some rest okay, Mommy loves you." Turning on the electric blanket under him on a low setting. She sat down in the chair next to her son and watched Alec until he fell asleep. Given some hot tea by her husband she sighed and leaned up so Robert could join her in the chair. The worried parents watched their son until they were sure he was sound asleep. Unbeknownst to Robert and Maryse there was someone watching them with their son. Magnus was waiting for them both to go to bed so he could visit Alec for a while and help him get well. It was a little while longer before Robert urged his wife to come to bed and Maryse let out a sigh. Moving from the chair and turned the little blue octopus nightlight on for little Alec if he needed it. Kissing him on the forehead once her husband had done so. Leaving his bedroom door cracked a bit to keep the monsters out. She went to bed with her husband and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Okay now it was Magnus' chance he looked around thinking he needed something to help Alec get better. Stepping to his cabinet he took out some ingredients and moved to his desk. Making a potion to help speed up his little angel's recovery and bottled it into a small vial or six total. Thinking of something else he conjured up a little gift for Alec it was a purple octopus plush of his own. There was a small felt red rose wrapped in one of the tentacles. Magnus was happy with the gift and went over to the mirror. Memorizing the room so he would know where to go. But paused looking done at himself remembering he needed to get dressed. Snapping his fingers he clothed himself in some comfortable black dress pants. Wearing his favorite long sleeved dark blue shirt, some black shoes, made his face up and put his jewelry back on. Fixing his mohawk with lots of gel, glitter and some dark blue streaks. "Much better, now I can go." Happy with how he looked Magnus picked the items back up. Creating a gateway to his little angel next to himself he stepped through with the items. Forming another portal in Alec's room being quiet about it. Magnus walked from it and closed the portal behind himself not wanting to wake Alec up. Looking around the room he smiled spotting so much octopus stuff around. But not a one of a kind plush octopus but he was about to change that. Being quiet Magnus walked over to Alec's bed and sat down beside the sick child on the edge of the bed. Watching his little angel he pondered how to give Alec the potion. Not wanting to wake the little boy up or scare him either, so there must be something. His heart fluttered as he watched the little sleeping Nephilim, open his eyes a tad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Alec but Magnus saves the day! Jace is Izzy & Alec's biological brother not adopted, thought it would be more fun!


	5. The Sweetest Nephilim Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec had gotten ill from one of his classmates and is a bit grumpy at the moment, can't really blame him. Magnus is smitten right then by the adorable seven year old kid but that wouldn't take much. The always sweet and considerate Magnus brings Alec some medicine to help him get well awwwww. And think of how Magnus spoke to Madzie when he first her and now how he talks to Alec.

Alec looked up at his mysterious visitor still more than half asleep at the moment. Out came a soft and stuffy sounding voice from little Alec. "H. hi. W. who are y. you?" He was a shy child but very adorable at the same time. Chewing a little bit on his bottom lip he turned his head away sneezing. Sniffling he laid his head back down onto his pillow. "Excuse me." Given a Puffs Plus tissue, he blew his nose and rubbed his poor sore nose. "Bless you." Magnus grinned at his little Nephilim and conjured up a wet nap, helping to clean Alec's hands off for him. "All clean." He leaned down whispering to him not making a whole bunch of noise. 

The little Nephilim looked up wide-eyed at Magnus with innocent hazel eyes, he rubbed his nose. "Thank you, Mister." Whispering to him being adorable though it didn't take much for Alec to be sweet. He snuggled back under his covers and held his teddy bear to him. Rubbing at one of his puffy eyes with a small hand. "You're nice!" Alec wasn't scared of Magnus, his eyes went wide again seeing Magnus unglamour his cat eyes. "Wow, you have pretty eyes." He watched Magnus' unique and warm eyes looking down at him. "Thank you, sweetpea, I'm Magnus." The happy warlock smiled down at Alec being attentive to him. He leaned down so Alec could see his eyes better and got a pair of small arms around his neck in a hug. That was new to him, Magnus had never gotten many hugs in his long life. 

Helping Alec to sit up he presented the cuddly little Nephilim with a new octopus plush only for him. "This is for you." Alec looked at the gift and up at Magnus, setting his bear down he wrapped his arms around his octopus. "Thank you." Letting go of his present hugging him around the neck again. Magnus held the little angel to him and rubbed him along the back. "You're welcome, Alexander! Easy does it." Laying Alec back down and picked up the small vial on the end table filled with light blue liquid. "What's that for Magnus?" Alec touched the mini bottle with a small finger, looking up at him. Tilting his head of short and fluffy dark brown almost inky black hair, waiting. "Wellll it's a potion I made to help you get well faster." Magnus gave Alec a soft touch on the tip of the nose with a fingertip. He wanted a smile out of the little boy or a soft giggle would work.

Alec crossed his eyes feeling his nose given a tender touch, he smiled and did giggle a little bit. He had given Magnus what he had been aiming for. "That's what I was looking for." Whispering to his little Nephilim he opened the vial and held it up to Alec's mouth, keeping the small cup of water. "It won't taste bad I promise." The scent of blueberries and cream came drifting out of the vial. Alec took the container from Magnus and sniffed the liquid inside. He loved the taste of blueberries and cream it was one of his favorites. Drinking the medicine all down he gave the vial back to Magnus and sipped at the water. "Thank you, Magnus." Giving the small cup back he picked his octopus back up, snuggling into Magnus. "That wasn't so bad huh?" Magnus hugged Alec to himself, rubbing along his upper arm. "I liked the taste of it, it didn't taste gross." Alec licked his lips clean still tasting the liquid in his mouth. "What's it do?" Tilting his head he waited to hear. "Wellllll it will help with your fever, any chills, help you sleep better and with any congestion you have." Whispering to Alec, Magnus grinned and sat there with him.

"Oh okay Magnus!" Alec understood and curled into Magnus more, yawning under his hand. The medicine was starting to work its magic and do its job on Alec. "Looks like the potion is starting to take effect!" Magnus proclaimed and helped Alec snuggle back down under the covers, tucking him in. "I'm not tired." The little Nephilim yawned under his hand trying to stay awake, he was fighting sleep. "Shhh, rest Alexander you need it." Magnus touched the boy on the cheek with his thumb, whispering to him. "You can sleep." Watching Alec losing the battle and falling asleep, he took a soft breath. Lowering his hand he watched the little Nephilim sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWW!! Look Magnus showed Alec his gorgeous cat eyes!!


	6. Invisible Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus marks Alec with a special invisible protection mark before he leaves as much as he doesn't want to.

Feeling the ache in his heart again and deep in his soul for the Nephilim before him, wanting him when the time came. Lowering his hand to hover above Alec's stomach he allowed the magic to flow from his fingers. Marking Alec with a special invisible protection mark. It was crescent moon with cute little stars all around it and one dangling off of the tip. The mark would remain invisible until the moment Alec was of age and only be visible to himself and Magnus. Magnus put his hand back into his lap and closed his eyes sitting there still. He had been waiting for the adorable Nephilim for his entire life to be born and would wait for him. Alec hadn't felt the mark or the magic flow into him, he was sound asleep.

Magnus looked around the room and caught sight of the clock it was growing late. He didn't want to leave Alec but knew he had to but not for long. Leaning down he gave a warm kiss to Alec's cheek, whispering to him. "You're my dream come true Alexander, I will see you soon I promise my precious angel." As much as Magnus didn't want to he stood up and opened a portal without a noise. Gliding to the portal home Magnus looked over his shoulder at his sleeping precious one. Snapping his fingers he left a massive bouquet of red and blue roses with silver along the petals behind. The fresh flowers were in a delightful large glittering vase on the end table next to the other vials for Alec.

The portal closed behind him and formed back in his own living room, Magnus stepped out taking a breath. He reached up and touched his full soft lips, thinking about the kiss on Alec's cheek, Magnus blushed. Lowering his hand he went to the couch and stripped from his clothes, not bothering to use any magic. He curled up on the couch and pulled a blanket over himself, leaving his bare feet poked out. "Sweet dreams my Alexander." Opening his hand a swirling blue orb formed in his palm. Allowing him to watch over his Alexander while the sweet Nephilim slept. Magnus fell asleep a few hours later there on the sofa, his eyes opened hearing the voice of Maryse.

Maryse had come in that morning in her robe with some coffee and some apple juice for Alec. Sitting down onto her eldest son's bed she touched his forehead, feeling it. "Thank the angels." She leaned down kissing her son's much cooler forehead, relieved the fever had broken. Not moving away from her son she caught sight of the cute and unique octopus plush in his arms. Wondering where it came from, remembering neither her husband or her had gotten the toy for their son. Inspecting the toy further staring at the small plush red rose wrapped in the tentacle. Touching the soft fabric but didn't attempt to take the toy away from her son. Moving to her feet making sure there was nothing else out of the ordinary there. But then spotted the few vials on the nightstand touching one she picked it up. Her eyes were focused on the huge bouquet of roses not saying a word about it. Backing off and out of the room, she went straight to her husband. Spotting Robert in the study surrounded by books of all kinds, reading.

Her husband's head shot up from his reading hearing his wife's footsteps coming in. "Thank the angels Alec's fever has broken finally." Maryse sat down next to her husband in another large chair able to breathe. Robert put his book down with the bookmark inside closing it. "Thank the angel." Leaning his head back and rubbed his face relieved. Moving to his feet he wanted to see his son but felt Maryse stop him before he did. "We can check on Alec later he needs to rest more. There's something important we need to discuss with regards to Alec." Robert sat back down perking his eyebrow listening to his wife. "Did something happen?" Looking at his wife concerned. "I found our son sound asleep with a purple plush octopus in his arms. A small vial or five of them with light blue liquid in them and a glass vase full of roses on his nightstand." She told her husband was she found in their son's room. Rubbing her bare face with her hands trying to wrap her mind around exactly how those items got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adorable plush octopus becomes Alec's favorite toy!


	7. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's Secret Admirer, his parents discover the gifts.

"Okay lets not panic or think the worst for Alec's sake, he's getting well that's what matters." Robert was very worried but remained levelheaded anyways. He was trying not to scare his wife with what he was thinking about at the moment. He tapped his fingertips against his mouth thinking about the gifts and the vials left there. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind and took his wife by the hand, walking with her to see their son. Alec had slept through the night and woke up a little after eight in the morning, holding his octopus. Yawning he rubbed his eyes a little looking around. Feeling so much better Alec moved his adorable feet from side to side under the covers. Sitting up he giggled looking at the plush rose in the tentacle and played with it some, the fabric was soft. Holding his new favorite plushie up to him he smelled Magnus' scent all over it. The scent was of the ocean, sea salted caramel and coffee. He liked the fragrance covering his toy. The scent was soothing and was making him hungry after not wanting to eat.

Reaching over he picked up one of the vials and took a closer look at it. “Thank you, Magnus, I miss you.” Whispering he set the small container back down with the others. Alec blinked seeing the glass vase full of flowers. Sliding from his bed making sure not to end up on his butt instead. He went to see the flowers and leaned up as much as possible. Sniffing the sweet scent of one of the roses he was in awe of how amazing the flowers were. Touching one of the soft petals Alec didn't know his parents were watching him. "Wow!" He giggled and turned around hearing his mom and dad whispering to each other. "Hi mommy, hi daddy." Bouncing to his parents and scooped up by his relieved father. Alec had stopped sneezing, he was no longer congested and all around felt much better.

"Oh my sweet boy, thank the angels you're well." Robert hugged his little boy to him, kissing his cheeks. Rubbing his nose against Alec's nose in an Eskimo kiss, grinning as his son giggled. Carried around his room Alec wraps his arms around his dad's neck. "Uh huh I'm lots better." It didn't take long for his mom to go in for the son swipe and took Alec from his dad. Hugging her son to her kissing him all over the face, rubbing his back. "Mommy and daddy are happy about that sweetheart." Looking over her son's shoulder at her husband watching him going over to the roses. "These are beautiful roses, where did you get them, son?" Robert picked up one of the many flowers up looking at it.

"A nice man left them for me daddy, he gave me my octopus plushie too." Grinning his eyes looked brighter and not so puffy. "See," Alec said turning his head some and pointed at the toy on his bed. He was enjoying the new toy and it meant a lot to him already. "It's cute pumpkin, do you remember the nice man's name?" Robert picked up the toy and brought it over, giving it to Alec. Sitting down in the rocking chair next to the window he looked at his son. "Thanks, daddy, uh huh I remember. He said his name was Magnus. His eyes are pretty they look like a cats' eyes." Snuggling his octopus to himself he didn't see Magnus anywhere and wondered where he went. Alec hugged his toy to him sad that Magnus wasn't there. His parents looked at each other in shock hearing the name from their child. Both thought straight away it was the high warlock of Brooklyn who had been their son's visitor. Maryse and Robert both came out of their thoughts soon enough. "Mommy and daddy are happy you're better now pumpkin, lets get you some food." Maryse cuddled her son seeing he was unhappy and took him to the kitchen for something to eat.

She peeked in on Jace and Izzy seeing they were awake and coloring something for Alec. "Look who's feeling better." Jace dropped his crayon and ran over to his older brother followed by Izzy. "Alec you're all better huh." Izzy clapped her hands and hugged Alec once he was set on his feet by their mom. "I missed you too Izzy!" He was happy to be better and not cranky, it wasn't fun for the adorable Lightwood son. Alec walked around his brother's bedroom with his octopus plush in his arms, keeping it close to him. Staring out the window on his tiptoes until he felt a small tug on his hand. It was his brother Jace trying to see the toy Alec was holding better. "What's that bubbie?" Jace played with one of the soft tentacles in awe of the toy. "It's my plush octopus, a nice man with pretty cat eyes gave it to me." Turning around so Jace and Izzy could see the toy better. "Wow, it sparkles." Izzy giggled and touched the sparkling plush rose. "It's soooooo soft, bubbie." Holding out her small hands to Alec wanting to hold the toy. Looking down at his octopus and back at his sister with his bottom lip in his mouth. He nodded and handed the toy over to Izzy, letting her have it for a little while.

Izzy walked around the room holding the toy close to her until Jace wanted to see it too. She gave him their brother's toy and watched him sitting down with it in his arms. "Can I have one too? Please, mommy?" Jace looked up at their mom hoping for his own plush octopus like Alec had. "Me too please mommy?" Izzy wanted her own octopus as well, bouncing on her small feet. "I'll see what I can do kids I promise, now lets get something into everyone's growling bellies?" Maryse would try her best to find someone who could make her two youngest munchkins each a plush octopus. But they wouldn't exactly be like Alec's since that one was special. Once Alec had his octopus back he went with his siblings and their mom to the kitchen for something to eat. Her husband was in the kitchen already setting the table and making the coffee for himself and his wife. Robert waited for his little family to arrive.


	8. Thunderstorms, a new gift, Magnus visits and Asmodeus swims in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Alec still has a little recovering time to do, he takes it easy at home. Magnus is doing his High Warlock duties. Making potions, taking care of disputes, helping the younger warlocks, demons and anyone who needs his help, he's like a father figure to them. But all Magnus can think about is the little Nephilim who has stolen his heart. And ASMODEUS is coming to visittttt his son!! A warpus reunion at it's finest!!

Alec didn't let go of his octopus for one second the entire way into the kitchen, his mom noticed it. He felt safe with the toy in his arms and it smelled more and more like his mysterious friend with each step he took. The eyes of the octopus were allowing Magnus to watch out for his sweet little Nephilim. The kids giggled when their dad came over hugging them all to him and nuzzles to their cheeks. "Good morning my dear ones." Helped into his chair by his mom and hugged by her. Joined by Izzy and Jace on both sides of him, he waited for breakfast. It didn't take much time for the delicious smell of Alec's favorite breakfast to drift to his nose. Three little stomachs started to growl and small plates were soon put in front of the kids. There were small hot pancakes with fresh cut up strawberries, whip cream and syrup. Pieces of bacon on the side since all three kids liked to dip it the maple syrup. Maryse made sure Izzy and Jace had orange juice and Alec had apple juice. Making two plates for Robert and herself, she sat down next to her husband watching him. Robert hugged their children and nuzzled his eldest son on the cheek with his nose.

Alec giggled and nuzzled back, starting on his breakfast he was starving. Enjoying the food he was careful with his apple juice it was his favorite and even more when it was hot apple cider. Sitting there with his little family and his toy in his arms, little Alec stared out the window. A storm soon started to form darkening the sky above. Booms of thunder followed and flashes of lightning didn't take long to come. Jace loved the rain and so did Izzy, the pair finished and moved from their chairs. Staring out at the show before them. But Alec wasn't fond of the storms at all, they were loud and made things shake. He finished his entire breakfast and was set onto his feet by his dad, holding his toy to him. "Thank you, daddy." Making his way to his siblings he watched the rain hitting the windows. Letting out a squeak when the thunder crashed and made the walls shake around them. 

Given snuggles by his little golden-haired brother he snuggled Jace back. It didn't matter to Alec that his brother didn't look like him or Izzy. Alec loved his little brother always and forever, the same way he loved his baby sister Izzy. That was something that wouldn't change. Turning his face from the storm show before him. He watched his little brother, Alec held his toy to him. Locking his own hazel eyes with the sweet sectoral heterochromia eyes. Alec leaned over and gave his brother a loud raspberry on the cheek. Grinning he snickered hearing his brother and sister giggle at him. "Aleccccc, yuckkk." Jace wrinkled his nose up and poked his tongue out at his big brother. He was pouting the cheek raspberry had taken him by surprise.

Alec covered his mouth with his hand trying not to smirk at his little brother pouting at him. Not succeeding in it he did and let out a squeak as Izzy pulled him out of the kitchen. "Izzyyyyy careful with me okay." Alec sniffled he was still pretty tired at the moment and tugged at made him whimper. "Owwie." He sniffled and snuggled into his little sister. "I'm sorry Alec, are you okay?" Izzy was gentle with her recovering brother and bounced along with him to his room. Their parents were already there with Jace who had left on his own. He nodded that he was okay and went back to his room to sleep a bit. Spotting their mom, dad and Jace waiting for him Alec yawned and took off his robe. Stepping from his small dark blue fuzzy slippers, the little guy yawned under his hand. Sleep had conquered the little Nephilim child, Alec was giving in. Sleep had conquered the little Nephilim child, Alec was giving into it. Helped up into bed by his siblings and tucked in with his toy by Jace and Izzy. "Sleep now big brother okay!" Jace kissed his big brother on the forehead followed by Izzy. “Sweet dreams bubbie, we love you.” Whispering to Alec, Izzy took Jace by the hand and went off. Robert and Maryse watched their children. Both kissed their little Alec on the forehead, leaving him be to sleep.

The adorable bouncy pair headed out to Izzy's room to watch some television but a cute sponge bob movie. Robert and Maryse headed to their room to watch a movie of their own. Alec laid there in his bed watching the lightning a bit, yawning his eyes fluttered. It didn’t take long until Alec fell asleep in bed while the storm raged outside his window. Unknown to the adorable kiddo Magnus was watching him. And unknown to Magnus he was about to get his own special visitor. During the tail end of the storm, another mysterious creature had made his own way from the ocean. He had taken the same route and avoided the waves. The creature was the same as Magnus, a warpus and was none other than his own father Asmodeus. Asmodeus was the Warpus King of Edom and beloved by every being under the sea. He would wait for his only son to return from land but this time he worried. The King jetted to a safe place and hastened up to the boat dock. He didn't wait time and became human, clothes, legs and all. His son was his own mini-me and Asmodeus was proud of it. The air was clean and a little rain still fell, using his own magic Asmodeus formed an umbrella to carry.

Asmodeus used the strong bond he had with his son to find him, missing his child. He looked down spotting the glittering shoe prints on the sidewalk. Grinning he followed Magnus' trail from start to finish and came upon the door to his son's lair. Knocking he waited until the door opened to find his son there before him in the doorway. Magnus was in shock seeing his father there and without a thought hugged him. "Dad, how did you get here?" He ushered his father inside and closed the door behind them locking it. Asmodeus looked his son up and down making sure he was safe even before speaking. "I followed your trail my son from the ocean to your door, I missed you." He hugged his child close to him taking in the scent of his son. The umbrella vanished and reappeared in the umbrella rack near the door.

Magnus was happy to see his father and gave him a tour of the lair, showing off his home. There was so much for Asmodeus to see and soon sat down next to Magnus on the couch. Wanting his father to stay a while he used his magic to prepare his father a room across the hall from his own. Snapping his fingers some food and drink appeared on the coffee table for them. Asmodeus removed his shoes and relaxed, the swim had been a long one. Magnus was still in his loungewear at the moment and curled up to his father with the orb in his hand. He was watching over Alec while his adorable little Nephilim slept. Looking up he saw that smirk on his dad's face, spotting him looking at Alec and the octopus plush he had. "His name is Alexander, he's a very sweet boy father and a Nephilim. I was having those dreams again, the ones I told you about." Magnus watched Alec sound asleep wanting to go to him. He started nibbling on a small sandwich with Chairman Meow crawling onto his shoulder to nap a while.

Asmodeus reached up petting a purring Chairman Meow before the kitten drifted off. Staring at a very peaceful and sleeping Nephilim child he hugged his son back into him. "Son I know you have been waiting a very long time for your precious Alec to be born. Are you alright with guarding him until he is of age, he's still young and needs time to grow up." Looking at his son as Magnus nodded he wasn't going anywhere and would always wait for his Alexander. "Yes dad I am I have put the protection mark on his stomach, it will only appear when Alexander is of age. I will know when he needs me and protected from harm. He will come first and always for me. There's no one else in this world I would rather wait for." Magnus knew what he wanted and that was to cherish Alexander always and forever.

Watching Alec for a while from the orb, he felt the pull on his heart his little Nephilim needed him. Magnus watched Alec shaking under the covers the storms were getting worse. He knew Alec didn't like storms and wanted to go to him. Soon Magnus looked up at his father, seeing the understanding in his eyes. Released and gave Chairman Meow over to his father to take care of. Glancing down at himself he snapped his fingers and fresh clothes formed over his body. "Okay, I'm ready to go see Alexander, father you have the run of the lair and of anything here. I don't know when I'll be back but I won't be long." Crouching down he hugged his dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Given a pat on the back by his father that he thanked the seas for every day. "I'll be alright here when you get back I'm not going anywhere." Magnus moved to his full height he looked around and patted his pants down. "Can't forget a gift for Alexander now can I, that wouldn't be nice." Magnus grinned and opened his hands, forming another plush octopus in his hands. The toy looked like the first one but was black instead with a blue rose in the tentacles.

Able to go he opened a portal and went through smirking over his shoulder at his father. The portal closed and reappeared in Alec's room, he walked through. Waving his hand the swirling opening shut behind him, he went right over to Alec. Sitting down with his little cherub Magnus reached down touching him on the cheek. He would sit with Alec for as long as he needed to. Leaning down Magnus heard a faint hi Magnus coming from Alec. Alec opened his eyes and yawned under a small hand. Turning over onto his back he put his plush down and held up his hands. Gathered up by Magnus and given hugs, he hugged back. "I'm sorry I woke you up, Alexander." Whispering to him as he laid Alec back down so he could get comfortable again.

Alec didn't mind it and the storm wasn't as scary with Magnus being there. "It's okay Magnus, the storm isn't scary now with you here with me." He took his plushie again and sat there while Magnus felt his forehead. "No temperature or the sniffles?" Magnus presented Alec with his new plushie after asking. Alec shook his head at the question. “Nuh-uh no more, I'm still a little tired and achy through." His expressive eyes widened seeing the new gift held out to him. "Thank you, Magnus." Hugging him around the neck he was so happy to have a new plushie. Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek and settled back down cuddling his new gift. He would need a bigger bed if he wanted to have his plushies there with him but that was fine.

"You're welcome Alexander, I'm thrilled you're happy." Magnus hugged his precious Alexander to him. Giving Alec another vile of medicine to help him finish recovering. Alec emptied the medicine in one gulp and sipped some water. "Very happy, will you stay with me awhile? Please?" Giving the please eyes to Magnus and a bit of a lower lip pout. "Please?" Magnus couldn't say no to that and tucked Alec into bed. "That's not being fair Alexander, yes I will stay here with you for a while." He knew Alexander would be the death of him but he didn't care. "Yayyy thank you," Alec whispered to Magnus and nestled down into his bed holding both of his plushies in his arms. "Thank you for the roses, they're beautiful." The roses were still fresh and enchanted, they would never die. "You're most welcome Alexander, what do you say if I put more all over your room?" Magnus grinned and snapped his fingers vases of roses appeared all over the room but it was all over the house. "Oooo my mommy and daddy will love it, thank you." Alec smiled but was starting to get sleepy and laid his head back down on his pillow. It didn't take much time for the medicine to lull him to sleep. He was holding onto Magnus' fingers at the moment but his hand left go to be on his bed.

Out like a light Magnus spent hours with Alec watching him sleeping until he needed to go. Glancing around he grinned and opened his hand. Thinking he wanted to give his beloved Alexander something special. Turning his hand over he formed a small portal on the bed and out hoped a cute little rabbit. Now that’s what he hoped his sweet one would be happy to have. “I must go now my sweet Alexander, I will watch over you.” Magnus had dreaded that time he kissed Alec on the cheek and forehead, whispering. "You'll always be first in my life, my precious one." Turning the new octopus nightlight on he turned back to HIS Alexander and watched him a moment. Alec in his sleep snuggled to the little rabbit who snuggled up to the little Nephilim. "Protect him little rabbit." Whispering to the rabbit Magnus pulled himself away moments later. He created a portal and went through it, thinking of home. A new portal formed in his lair and he stepped through closing it. Magnus found his father sound asleep on the couch with Chairman Meow on his chest. He covered his father up with a blanket and curled up himself on the other couch. Not wanting to move from where his father was, the storm had put him to sleep right where he was. The storm raged outside and into a brand new day, the sun rose. It was a brand new day full of new starts and futures.


	9. Delicious Breakfast, Bonding & Missing Alec.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus & Asmodeus make breakfast together & BONDDDDDDDD! Asmodeus is the cool dad and gives his son a pep talk about Alec. Alec gets a RABBIT!!!

Late the next morning Magnus opened his eyes to find his father in the kitchen with little Chairman Meow. Rubbing his bare eyes he groaned and headed to see what his dad was up too. "Morning dad, did you sleep okay." He sat there a moment and looked at the orb on the table, letting him see his Alexander. "Good morning son, yes I slept like a rock." Yawning Magnus smelled fresh hot coffee and that made him perk up more. "Mmm coffee thank the stars, thanks dad for making it." Hugging his father around the shoulders, Magnus stood there waiting. Making off his own large dark blue mug of dark roast brew moments later. "You're welcome kiddo." Adding some cold milk, caramel sauce, and chocolate syrup. Lots of toasted coconut flakes were soon added to his drink. Making Magnus quite thrilled with his delightful concoction. "Mmmm yum my favorite." Letting his dad try his coffee and the result was a huge smile. Smirking after he helped his dad make his own cup. "Amazing huh dad?" Asmodeus nodded since his mouth was full at the moment, a purr came from the very content man. "Oh yeah, mmm my new favorite." Patting his son on the shoulder Asmodeus set his coffee mug down and started to make the breakfast. "Fresh large waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, juice, and coffee." Magnus was starving and his mouth watered hearing what they were having to eat.

He watched his dad for a moment and stopped his dad looking at him. "Hold up there dad, you're my guest so you're not lifting a finger I'll do it." Magnus moved his dad to the table and sat him down. Snapping his fingers the cutlery, hot syrup, butter and the golden napkins all formed. "Fair enough squirt! Now how did you sleep?" Asmodeus sat there lounging in the comfortable chair watching his child. Magnus wrinkled his face up at the word squirt but never minded the nicknames from his dad. "I slept alright dad, I kept thinking about Alexander and his beautiful eyes." Watching his dad hold the mug with one hand listening to him. Magnus flipped the blueberry pancakes using the flipper and not his magic. Sighing his mind drifted off to his breathtaking Alexander and if he was completely well. Starting to plate their breakfast he felt his dad's arms around his shoulders from behind. "You'll see him soon son I promise." Asmodeus hugged his son wanting him to be happy and not worry.

Asmodeus let go and took the plates to the table, sitting his son down first. Leaning down he smelled the large spread on his own plate and made himself comfortable in his own chair. Pouring the orange juice into both glasses taking a drink. Preparing his own pancakes with butter and maple syrup, Asmodeus handed the items to his son. Cutting a bite of waffle Asmodeus ate, his eyes closed savoring the taste. "Mmmm these are delicious." Making happy sounding noises the entire time he ate, listening for his own son's happy noises. Smirking when Magnus started to eat and make his own purring sounds, that was what he wanted to hear. Magnus nodded his head since his mouth was full at the moment. He was enjoying his breakfast so much, it was delicious. Having some much-needed bonding time with his dad that wasn't in their undersea kingdom. Listening to his dad talk about the goings on at home since Magnus had been gone. But it hadn't been very long through so there wasn't much for Asmodeus to tell his son.

"That's good to know dad, there's not much going on at home and it's quiet." Magnus paused eating and went after his juice, drinking it and taking his time. "I'm thinking I want to give Alexander some one of a kind art supplies. I looked around his room and there were little paintings all over the walls." Pondering how to nurture and bring out Alexander's creative side. Asmodeus listened to his son and tapped his full lips with his fingertips. "Hmmm, I am thinking my son you could find out where he attends school and start from there." Magnus nodded in agreement and thought that was a good beginning point. "Good thinking dad, I'll get started on my research ASAP." He finished his entire meal and munched on the bacon for last. "Mmmm so good." Opening his hand the orb formed, he watched his beloved Alexander up and about at home. There in Alec's arms was the cute rabbit Magnus had left for him. Magnus grinned as he watched Alexander sitting on the kitchen floor that morning. With his sweet rabbit next to him. He watched Alec start his day and was happy his sweet Nephilim was well.

Alec had woken up that morning and it was Saturday so he didn't have to go to school. Besides he and his siblings were still on summer vacation and still had a few more weeks left. He had found a little rabbit next to him sound asleep on his pillow. In awe of the sweet little hopper, he scooped the rabbit into his arms and moved from his bed. Wanting to show his family his new pet and hopping buddy. "Oops I needs my robes and my swippers." Setting his rabbit back onto his bed he put his robe and his slippers on. "All sets now, lets goes." Picking his new little friend up he listened to his stomach growling at him. "Breakfast times." Carrying the black and white mini lop ear bunny in his arms he giggled, nuzzling his new little friend. Looking around seeing no one was awake yet and he wanted to find an amazing name for his rabbit. Bouncing into the kitchen Alec looked around for an item to help him. Seeing one of his dad's favorite bottles on the counter he put his rabbit down. Climbing onto the stepping stool he looked at the bottle then down at his rabbit. "Blackberry Schnapps, Schnapps for short." He grinned and jumped down picking Schnapps back up, giving him nose nuzzles. Okay Alec named his new rabbit after alcohol but he didn't know and it was cute.

Putting Schnapps back down onto the floor, he was starving and no one was awake yet. Being a big boy he climbed back onto the stool and found a small bowl in the lower cabinet. He was wanting some cereal and found a small clean spoon wanting for him. Being careful not to squish Schnapps who was grooming. Alec hopped over to the pantry, locating his favorite cereal and came back out with the huge box in his small hands. "Yummm fruity pebbles want some Schnapps?" Sitting down with his rabbit watching Schnapps sniffing the box Alec giggled. He didn't know his parents were there and watching him. Hearing them Alec grinned from ear to ear seeing them. "Hi mommy, hi daddy look I gots a rabbit." Setting the box down he picked up Schnapps and took him over to meet his parents. "He was on my pillow asleep next to me." Robert and Maryse looked at each other not saying anything. Pondering if their son's Magnus had given Alec, his new bunny.

Maryse and Robert crouched to their eldest son's level. "He's lovely son." Checking out the little rabbit better. "His name is Blackberry Schnapps." Alec's mom grinned hearing the name and leaned over kissing Alec on the forehead. "It's a cute name for an adorable little rabbit pumpkin." He gave his son a nose nuzzle on the cheek, Robert was happy his son had his own little friend. "You're very right dear, Schnapps is a cutie." He gave his wife a kiss on the lips and on the cheek. "I hope everyone is hungry I'm cooking French toast, fresh fruit, bacon, fresh juice. For the new little family member something special to eat." Robert found what he needed to use and started on breakfast. Maryse helped Alec with Schnapps and found some bunny friendly foods. "After your brother and sister are awake, we can go to a pet store and get everything Schnapps needs." Alec was so happy and hugged his mom around the neck.

"I'll go wake Izzy and Jace up." He gave his mom Schnapps and hurried off to wake his sister and brother up. Waking Izzy up first he took her hand and they went to wake Jace up. "Jaceeeee, wake upppp." The adorable pair tickled Jace on the stomach until he woke up giggling and wiggling around. "Nooooo I'm ups now, stoppppp." Jace huffed and climbed from bed, sliding his small feet into his panda paw shaped slippers. Izzy covered her mouth giggling and helped Jace put his robe on. "Come on dad is making breakfast and I gots a surprise." Jace and Izzy looked at each other before Alec took their hands, almost racing to the kitchen. Their parents were there cooking breakfast when the trio arrived. The kitchen smelled delightful and always cozy. Alec let go of his siblings' hands and picked little Schnapps up. Turning around to see the open mouths and wide eyes of his siblings the second Schnapps came to their view.

"Oh wows where did the bunbun come from bubbie?" Jace went over first and let Schnapps smell his hand first. Getting an okay bunny nose wiggle he stroked Schnapps on the head. "Does the bunny have a name?" Izzy came over next and did the same thing, petting Schnapps on the nose. "Uh huh, his name is Blackberry Schnapps, Schnapps for short." Alec had always wanted a little rabbit and he had gotten his wish. He wanted to thank Magnus for giving him Schnapps the next time Magnus came to visit him. "Bubbie can we help take care of Schnapps?" Jace gave Alec his please eyes and pouted a little bit. "Pleaseeeee?" Izzy got onboard the bunny take care of train. Alec tried not to roll his eyes at his siblings so he gave in. "Sure, we all three can take care of Schnapps." He was happy his siblings wanted to help him with Schnapps and held out Schnapps to Izzy first.

Izzy cuddled Schnapps and walked around with the small rabbit in her arms. Giving his little ears kisses and his little wiggling nose nuzzles. Handing Schnapps over to Jace, she went to wash her hands and to help set the table. Alec watched Jace carrying Schnapps around the kitchen thrilled to have a rabbit. Jace started telling the bunny about the evil ducks around. He loathed ducks and never wanted to see one up close, ducks no way. After ten minutes Alec had Schnapps back in his arms, he set Schnapps onto some newspaper that his mom had put down. "Look Schnapps you can take a nap now." He put a small blanket over his sleeping rabbit and washed his hands. Peeking at Schnapps Alec turned around hugging his mom around the neck. "I love you, mom." Hugged back by his mom he giggled. "I love you too Alec lets eat." Helping with the bowls of fruit Alec handed them out and kept his own.

Sitting with his family eating he wondered how Magnus was and when he would see him again. The adorable little Nephilim moved his feet from side to side while he was eating. Listening to his mom and dad having a conversation about going to the pet store after breakfast. And a nice romantic night out for them so their kids would need a sitter. Maryse knew who to call at the last minute for a sitter, Jocelyn Fairchild. "I'll call Jocelyn and she can bring Clary with her." Finishing her entire meal Maryse picked up the phone and called Jocelyn. Asking her if she would be free to watch over the kids that night, hearing a yes from Jocelyn. Maryse smiled and thanked her friend for being able to sit on such short notice. She hung up and returned to her little family. "Great news kids Jocelyn will be watching you tonight and Jace sweetie Clary will be here."

Jace squirmed in his seat with his mouth full, he was so excited to see Clary. The truth was Jace had a huge crush on Clary and loved hanging out with her. He finished all his meal and held the small cup with both hands, drinking the apple juice. "Hmmm can't wait mommy." Dabbing his mouth and wiping his hands off, Jace climbed down from his chair. Helping to clear the table the sweet golden-haired boy nibbled at his bacon after. With the table clear and the condiments all out away. The kids all helped put the leftovers into containers for later on. Alec did his part by putting the boxes into the fridge, Izzy helped with the plates and Jace helped to dry.

"Great job kids! Let us get cleaned up and dressed for shopping for Schnapps." Robert enjoyed his family all working together and it was fun. Taking his wife with him Robert waited for his wife to get herself situated first. Since the kids all had their own ensuite bathrooms, there were showers and baths all around. Alec was the first one done and helped Schnapps get cleaned up. Wiping his little buddy down with a damp towel and dabbed Schnapps all dry to make him happy. "All done Schnapps." Hearing giggling soon Alec looked up seeing his siblings there watching them. Making a cute huff noise at them he pouted and got to his feet. Alec had on some black pants, a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, and his favorite black tennis shoes. Izzy had a red dress on with a light blue short sleeve shirt on under that with some red shoes on. Jace was all clad in silver and blue from head to toe. His hair was loose around his face and Alec had some wild hair at the moment himself.

Their parents came to check on their little brood and were in casual clothes themselves. "Ready to go pumpkins?" Maryse had her purse, cellphones, Robert's wallet inside and her own wallet. Robert had the car keys and sunglasses. "We're all ready mommy." Jace bounced on his feet trying not to scare Schnapps. "Uh huh." Alec wrapped Schnapps in a dry towel and picked his little pal up. "Shopping time Schnapps." Izzy loved to shop and the trip being for bunny needs made it even better. The little family left Alec' bathroom with Schnapps and left their massive home for the pet store. Robert and Maryse owned Lightwood House, it was a major business that was worldwide. Lightwood House produced music, it was a fashion house that Maryse ran herself. A book publisher represented the major talent of all kinds. It was the Lightwood children's legacy and they wouldn't have to take it over for a long time.

But behind the scenes, Magnus was watching his sweet Alexander's activities. It warmed his heart to see Schnapps with his family and knew the rabbit was happy. Magnus felt some movement next to him and saw his dad was there holding Chairman. "What are you up to doing today dad?" Asmodeus tilted his head thinking about it, petting Chairman on the back. "Help you with clients son, I know you have many appointments today Magnus." That's exactly what Asmodeus wanted to do. "And we can have some more bonding time with a walk through the city." He grinned and pulled his son to him. "I love that idea dad, oh I almost forgot." Magnus picked up his phone and rang Raj who owned and ran the White Book pet store. "Hey Raj, I have a special little friend who has a new rabbit and I need everything on this list." He gave Raj a huge list of things Schnapps would need and paid for it all himself. When done he thanked his friend and hung up. "I hope Alexander enjoys all the blinged out rabbit necessities." Looking at his dad Magnus smirked seeing his dad was sound asleep. Magnus snapped his fingers and a blanket formed over them both, he slept a little while.


	10. Magic, Glitter & Bling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father & Son bond more & Will have a day out!

Magnus opened his eyes about ten minutes later unable to sleep at the moment. He was too excited to even rest, Magnus wanted to take his dad and Chairman with him to the White Book pet store. His little feline needed some kitten stuff and it was the perfect day to see the new stuff. Groaning he moved to his feet and popped his back, the noise woke his dad up. "Ugh, sorry dad." Asmodeus looked at his beloved son and picked up Chairman, handing the kitten over. "It's okay kiddo, you need a spa day and I would like one myself." Sitting there with his son on the couch he patted Magnus in the middle of the back. "Yeah we both need a day to relax, I know the perfect place." Magnus picked up his phone and dialed Sparkling Stars Spa. Speaking with the owner Imogen Herondale, she was a good friend of his. Imogen always got Magnus the best spa day appointments whenever he needed it.

"Oh thank you so much Imogen my dad and I will see you at twelve thirty at the spa." Keeping the time in his brain he hung up and put the appointment on his cell phone calendar. Looking at his dad, thinking it would be good for his dad to have a cell phone. It was important for safety reasons so they would get one before going to the spa. "So dad I was thinking, you need a cell phone while you're here." Asmodeus listened to his son and nodded his head agreeing with him. "Yes my son, you're right I do." Using his own magic the wonderful Warpus King created his own cell phone. He held his own iPhone 8 Plus and in his own color. The phone was matte black and gold he was quite thrilled. "Nice there dad," Magnus smirked and helped his dad with the phone, very impressed.

"Thanks, son!" Asmodeus grinned and accepted the help from Magnus to sort his phone out. Not taking long at all until the phone was up and running. He looked at his new phone and at his son, focused on what he was hearing. "Okay I have it I hope but it's not like I'm going anywhere or getting too far away from my son for a while." Magnus went over the phone again with his dad to make sure that his dad got the hang of it. "Check you out dad, the Warpus King mastering his iPhone." Grinning at his dad he hugged him around the shoulders and snapped his fingers. Around the phone, there was a case and a screen protector to keep it safe.

Asmodeus was happy nope more like thrilled with his brand new phone. Trying some things himself like sending Magnus a text message. He used his brand new cell phone number and fired the text off. Asmodeus was grinning from ear to ear the entire time, he was loving the texting. At the moment the happy dad was like a kid in a candy store with his new phone in his hands, typing away. He grinned making his contact name Daddy Warpus.

  
_Hey son it's dad, I'm loving my cell phone and I love my son, you're my treasure and I'm the luckiest man in the world! XOXOXO Dad._

_8:30am_

 

Magnus heard his phone ding signaling he had a text message, he smirked seeing the text message from his dad. Hugging his dad Magnus was the lucky one to have a dad as amazing as the one who was sitting with him. "I love you too dad!" Letting go of his dad he grinned making his own contact name Glittering Cat Eyes. But he thought he would end up changing it after a while but that's what he settled on. Thinking back at how his angel said his eyes were pretty. Alec wasn't afraid of his real eyes made Magnus smile, he wanted to make his adorable Nephilim happy. Closing his eyes picturing how his Alexander would look grown up, he would and could wait for him. He had dreamed for so long to meet his soul mate, his true love, his Alexander.

He would always be there and fight for the one he wanted, Magnus was a one heart man. His common sense and never letting anyone else have his love came from his dad. "Dad? Did you love mom and do you still even after she left? I know she wanted to be like us and you told her it wasn't fair to her. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if she became a warpus forever?" Looking up at his dad, Magnus hadn't talked to his dad about his mom for a long time and it still hurt. Not talking anymore he wanted to know what was in his dad's heart.

 


	11. Spa Days, Bonding & Chairman’s First Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo Hoo Asmodeus & Magnus get a lovely spa day! Chairman gets to go see the vet and Asmodeus has a Starbucks Frappuccino. And Camille who is actually nice and is a vet she takes care of Chairman.

Asmodeus sat there on the couch with his son, pondering what his life could have or would have been like. Staring out at the balcony he pulled Magnus close into his side. Taking a breath Asmodeus thought about so many things until Magnus nuzzled him. "Dad, you okay?" Looking at his son Asmodeus smiled and nodded. "I'm alright my beautiful boy I was thinking. I do often think about what would have happened with your mother. If she had become like us and not have remained human." Lifting his eyes to the ceiling he often thought of Aisyah the woman who stole his heart, his soul, and his love.

"Your mother and I met many years ago here in New York, it was pouring rain. I didn't know the city all that well, I kept getting lost and wasn't sure where I could take shelter. Your mom found me wandering around near Central Park and helped me to her home, I thought at first I was in a dream. But your mom was real and she took my breath away." He took a breath again thinking about the moment he saw the woman. Who he wanted to spend his life with and have a little family with. Magnus nuzzled to his dad and curled his long legs under himself. "Dad, did mom know you weren't a mundane when you met?" Looking up at his dad, Magnus had always wondered if his mom had and if it made any difference to her.

Magnus picked Chairman up and held the little feline, stroking him along the back. "Dad it's okay you can tell me." Always concerned about his dad's feelings and his well being. Asmodeus patted his son on the lower back and gathered his thoughts again. "At first she didn't know son but I told her when I felt she wouldn't scream or try to harm me. Your mother and I fell in love, it felt like it was love at first sight." Snapping his fingers a large cup of passionfruit tea with honey formed in his hand. Asmodeus shared the tea with Magnus while they talked. "I was so happy with your mother and she with me. I wanted to ask her to marry me after you were born and make her forever like us. She was so happy finding out she was carrying you, Magnus, I was on cloud nine to have a beautiful little boy." Drinking the hot tea he shared with his son. Giving the very elegant but large white cup with delicate yellow roses all over the sides over.

"Your mother and I stayed close to home the entire pregnancy, it was a good way to get to know each other better. I know we went fast in our relationship but I wanted so much to have a life which was mine." Turning his attention back to Magnus, watching his son listening. "What happened, dad?" Magnus drank some of the tea and kept the cup. "I mean I know you and mom had a fight when I was about seven years old I heard the yelling." Asmodeus blinked he had no idea his son had heard the fight. "Oh, son I'm so sorry I didn't know you knew." Sighing Asmodeus pulled his son into his side hugging him. "Dad, why didn't mom stay with us? Was it me? Did I do something wrong?" Magnus looked at his dad with worry taking over his beautiful unglamoured eyes. "No son, never ever think like that, your mom leaving was never your fault do you hear me? She wanted to be forever like us and I couldn't do that to her." Cupping his son's face in his hands, Asmodeus rested his forehead against the forehead of his son.

"The night she and I fought, your mother screamed at me why wouldn't I make her immortal like us. I didn't want her to be my fault, I didn't want your mother to miss out on being mundane or having a normal life." Admitting that to his son, he would always love Aisyah no matter what. "I know dad, I remember mom screaming that you were being selfish and why didn't you want her to be with us forever. There was so much that I wish I didn't hear like she hated you and didn't want us any longer." Magnus began talking again about what he had heard that night. "You packed up what we had and moved it to another place, mom was so angry I saw her try and slap you. I got so mad at her, I couldn't help it but knock her off her feet with magic." That had been the first time Magnus had used his magic and it was out of protecting his dad from his mom.

Asmodeus wasn't angry with Magnus about that night but proud of his son. "I know you only did it to protect me, you have nothing to be sorry about son." Nodding he never held it against Magnus on the events of the parting with Aisyah. "I remember we stayed here on land until you were about thirteen years of age and we went home to Edom. But you still loved being on land and ventured here whenever you felt a pull. You returned home when your soul mate still hadn't been born. I came to you to bring you back home, I have to admit I would go visit your mother and her new family while you slept. No one even your mother knew I was there." Asmodeus said thinking back to watching the woman he wanted to make his wife be happy with her life until she died. "All I wished was for your mother to be happy even living her life as a mundane, I got my wish." He felt a heavy burden lift from his shoulders and wanted someone to love him. "I would rather see you, happy dad, you always supported my happiness." Magnus wanted to see his dad happy and loved. Hugging his dad he knew he had the best dad ever. "I love you, dad!" Asmodeus hugged his son back, kissing cheeks. "I love you too son!" He always thanked the gods to have his son in his life. Settling back down with Magnus, the conversation continued.

Finishing the talk about his mom, Magnus checked his watch and didn't want them to be late. "Oh, I need to call the vet's office to get Chairman in for a check-up and his own spa day." Magnus called the Balls and Tails vet's office and set up the appointment. He raced around and packed up a kitten diaper bag with food, bowls, toys and a blanket. Sliding almost back into the living room with the diaper bag in hand. Seeing his dad conjuring up a very blinged out kitten carrier for Chairman to ride around in. "Wow, dad that looks amazing and made for Chairman." There on the side of the carrier, it said Chairman Meow Bane in blue diamonds. Asmodeus grinned and picked up his kitten grandson, setting Chairman into the carrier. Touching Chairman's neck a little collar formed there under his fingers. The glittering collar had a cute little fish-shaped tag. It had important information all over it to say who he was. "His very own little collar." Picking up Chairman's carrier, Asmodeus grinned and zipped the top up. 

Handing Chairman over to Magnus he snapped his fingers and put fresh new clothes on them both. Asmodeus knew he needed to go shopping for some things since he would be staying on land with Magnus for a while. Looking quite dapper Asmodeus formed a small backpack. Packing the phones, keys, wallets, chargers and spare cash inside. He had created a similar wallet to the one his son owned with the important items inside. Picking up his brand new black Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses from the coffee table he waited for his son. Magnus had rushed to his room and put his makeup on, fixing his Magnus hawk the way he loved it. Not taking long he put the rest of jewelry on from head to toe. Snapping his fingers to turn off all the lights in his room and returned to his dad. "Ready to go dad? We can drop Chairman off and get some coffee along the way to the pet store." Bouncing a little bit on his feet he smirked at his dad. "Love the sunglasses dad." After saying that Asmodeus used his magic to form similar sunglasses on his son's face. "There you go, son." Smirking he patted Magnus on the lower back. Unlocking the door with the backpack on his back and the diaper bag in his free hand.

"Alright, kiddo lets go!" Letting Magnus out first the protective dad locked the door behind them. He followed his son outside and stayed close to him the entire time. Not wanting to get lost or lose his son along the way. Glancing around along the way to the vet's office to drop Chairman off. Asmodeus wrapped his free arm around his son's shoulders. It was to keep mundanes or others he didn't know away from his son and Chairman. Magnus understood his dad and didn't mind it. He never held anything against his dad, the man who raised him after his mom no longer wanted them in her life. 

Checking the directions for the vet's office on his google maps, Magnus found where they needed to go. Looking at his watch there was plenty of time. "We're here, the Balls and Tails vet's office." He pushed the door open with help from his dad and went up to the counter, talking to the receptionist named Chloe. Taking the clipboard full of paperwork he filled it all out and gave it back to her. Chairman was picking out of the mesh at the moment purring his little heart out. "Hey, Chairman." Magnus opened the lid and gave his kitten some attention while he sat there waiting. Hearing his name called he stood up seeing a woman there in a white coat holding a clipboard. "Good morning Mr. Bane I'm Dr. Camille Belcourt and this must be Chairman Meow?" Camille grinned showing her fangs off, she was a day-walking vampire and the head vet. "Yes that's me and yes this is Chairman Meow, this is my dad Asmodeus Bane." Magnus shook her hand and his dad followed him, doing the same.

"It's lovely to meet you both and Chairman is a cutie, please follow me into exam room #1." Camille took them into the exam room and closed the door behind them. She took the carrier from Magnus and set it on the table, taking Chairman out. "Now tell me about Chairman here." Magnus sat down next to his dad and watched Camille with his kitten. "I found him out in the pouring rain on his own one night." He started to talk about how he had found Chairman and everything else. His eyes watched Camille writing the history down for Chairman's file. "It's very sweet of you to take in a stray kitten and adopt him." Camille loved her job and did what she could for stray animals. Asking the simple questions about his eating habits, potty habits, playing and such. Nodding at the answers happy to hear them.

"Fantastic let us weight him, draw some blood, do a physical and I'll give him his shots before his spa day." Helped by Magnus and Asmodeus for the check-up, she wrote everything down. "Good boy Chairman. He has a nice weight on him for a growing kitten and his coat is beautiful." Camille smiled and excused herself leaving the little family alone. She went to the back to send the samples off from Chairman. Petting Chairman after everything was over with and gave him to Magnus for some cuddles. Asmodeus waited for his turn for Chairman time, he held the kitten walking around the room with him. "Such a good boy yes you are." Kissing Chairman on the head he gave him back to Magnus for a bit longer. Magnus held Chairman nuzzling his cheek until the door opened. He smiled seeing a mundane named Kristal come in. "Hi, Mr. Bane I'm here for little Chairman." Putting Chairman back into his carrier, Magnus zipped it up and handed it over with the diaper bag. "This is Chairman's, my dad and I will be back later or if he's done early please call my cell phone." Wiggling his fingers at Chairman. "Daddy and grandpa love you." Chairman purred and sat there ready for an adventure.

"Okay, we'll see you later and have fun." Kristal giggled and took Chairman back with her. "Lets go son." Asmodeus smiled and patted Magnus on the shoulder, walking from the room. "Don't worry Chairman will be fine." Magnus nodded and put the backpack from his dad onto himself. "I know he will." Walking by the desk he took a card to add the number to their phones since no one was there he left with his dad. Checking his watch he saw the time was on their side and some coffee came next. Stopping at a Starbucks for something to drink. Magnus ordered a Venti caramel and chocolate frappe for himself and paid for both. Asmodeus ordered the same with lots of whipped cream and drizzle. He was in heaven with the huge drink and made a purring sound. Magnus smirked hearing that noise, slipping back outside with his dad. "Delicious huh dad?" Nodding since his mouth was full Asmodeus was enjoying his frappe. He walked with his son to find the White Book pet store so they could do some Chairman shopping.


	12. His Alexander, Shopping & Pounding Hearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus & Asmodeus arrive at the pet store, Raj is there talking with Robert & Maryse. Alec is there with Jace & Izzy looking the other rabbits. Magnus sees His Alexander again. Official meetings. Serious warm & fuzzy.

Meanwhile the entire time Magnus and Asmodeus were searching for the store. Alec and his family were on their way to it already, Alec was in the backseat with Jace and Izzy. In his lap was Schnapps all wrapped up in a blanket and taking a little nap. The adorable little Nephilim looked around from the backseat. Excited about going shopping for Schnapps with his family but he missed Magnus at the same time. It didn't take long for the little family to arrive and find a parking spot. Maryse got out first and helped Izzy and Jace out of the car. "We're here pumpkins lets have fun." She climbed inside and unbuckled Alec, kissing him on the forehead. "Come on sweet pea, lets shop for Schnapps." Alec giggled and handed over his bunny to his mom. "Okay, mommy." He climbed out from the car with help from his dad, hugging him around the leg. "I love you, daddy." Robert reached down and picked Alec up, kissing his cheeks and forehead. "I love you too Alec." Putting Alec down he took Izzy and Jace by the hands walking to the store.

Alec held up his little hands for Schnapps, he giggled when his mom put the rabbit into his arms. "Thank you, mommy." He stayed next to his mom the entire way through the parking lot and into the store. His eyes went wide seeing the massive store and the stuff inside. "Wow, mommy look more bunnies." Alec went over to the rabbits in their little enclosures watching them. "Look Schnapps other bunnies." Lifting Schnapps up to see the other bunnies he giggled and stood there watching them. Soon Jace and Izzy joined him checking out the rabbits. With the kids occupied their parents in secret talked about what they were going to get Schnapps. 

Maryse and Robert stood there talking to each other when Raj came over with a cute chocolate lab puppy in his arms. Raj smiled and looked over his shoulder at the kids then back to Maryse and Robert. "Your little ones?" Robert stroked the puppy on the nose and the head. "Yes the little girl in the middle is our angel Izzy, the little guy with the golden hair is our little prince Jace. Alec is our pride and joy he's the one with the rabbit we're here to shop for." Raj waved to the kids and looked at their parents, remembering his call from Magnus. He wondered if this was the special friend Magnus had called him about needing the hoard for.

The moment Raj was about to say something else the doors opened and in came Magnus and Asmodeus. Father and son had found the place and headed right inside. Magnus saw his old friend Raj and waved to him. "Hey, Raj!" Calling to him he took his dad over to meet his friend. Once Magnus got there he aw Raj was busy with Robert and Maryse. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He looked at the couple and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at his dad. "Dad you can look around if you want, I'll be with you in a second." Asmodeus rubbed Magnus on the shoulder and went off to look around. Watching his dad go off to see the new stuff he looked back at Raj, Maryse, and Robert. "Ummm sorry if I got in the middle of your conversation." Robert looked at Magnus not offended. "It's okay we're here looking for some rabbit stuff for our son Alec's little rabbit Schnapps." Pointing over at his little dark-haired son since he didn't know the man in front of him was his son's Magnus.

Magnus turned his head looking to where Robert was pointing, his stomach fluttered. He knew that giggle anywhere, it was Alexander HIS Alexander. Snapped out of his thoughts by Raj who was shaking him a little bit. "Sorry my mind wandered, what were you saying now?" Turning his attention to Maryse who had been talking to him after her husband had finished. "Would you like to meet our children and little Schnapps?" She smiled at Magnus and took her husband's hand, taking Magnus and Raj with them. "My darlings are you enjoying yourselves?" Maryse stood next to Jace looking up at the rabbits, listening to Izzy's giggles. "We sure are mommy." Alec chirped, nuzzling Schnapps on the head. 

Looking over his brother's and sister's heads since he was a little taller than them to see what was going on. Alec watched his parents and Raj standing there talking. He looked down at his rabbit and saw a shadow next to him. His bottom lip was in his mouth he waited to look at the person. Magnus had moved to stand next to his Alexander, whispering his name to him. "Alexander." Hearing the whisper Alec lifted his head up he saw the person standing there next to him, he knew who it was. "MAGNUS!" Beaming he gave Schnapps over to Izzy to hold and held up his hands to Magnus wanting a hug. Once Magnus had picked up Alec, he nuzzled Magnus hugging him. "Hi Magnus, I missed you." The adorable little Nephilim leaned his head against Magnus' shoulder. Very happy to see him again, looking to his parents. "Mommy, daddy this is Magnus he gave me Schnapps." Whispering to his parents when they came over. "And my toys, the roses and the medicine to help me feel better." Maryse and Robert looked at their son in Magnus' arms. Not feeling the need to snatch their child away, Alec was safe in the arms he was in.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Magnus, thank you for helping our son when he needed it." Robert held out his hand to Magnus, gripping hands with the man. "Thank you for giving Alec a little rabbit he's always wanted one." Magnus shook hands with Robert looking at them. "It's lovely to meet you both too! You're welcome and I'm happy I made Alexander happy." Hugging Alec to himself he had missed his little Nephilim very much and put Alec down onto his feet. Seeing Jace and Izzy there he grinned and wiggled his fingers at the giggling duo. "And who might these adorable angels be?" Magnus crouched down and watched Jace and Izzy come over to him, Izzy still had Schnapps in her arms. Jace giggled and spoke first to Magnus. "Hi Mister, I'm Jace, I'm Alec's brother." The golden-haired boy smiled at Magnus and shook one of Magnus' fingers with a small hand. "Well hello there Jace, it's good to meet you, little man." Izzy gave Schnapps to Jace to hold since his hands were out for the rabbit. "I'm Izzy, I wuv Schnapps too." She hugged Magnus around the neck kissing his cheek. Magnus closed his eyes and hugged Izzy, it made him feel warm inside.

Soon came some footsteps behind him, it was his dad with a basket of kitten stuff. "I found some wonderful things for Chairman Meow son." Asmodeus was proud of himself and moved to stand next to his son seeing some small arms around his neck. He saw the little dark-haired Isabelle there, Asmodeus smiled down at her. "Hello, there little miss." Izzy smiled and waved her hand up at the man next to Magnus. "Hi Mister, my name is Izzy." She let go of Magnus and stood next to Jace, taking back Schnapps giggling and returned the bunny to Alec. The kids watched tall Asmodeus from beside Magnus. "Welcome back dad what did you find?" Magnus moved behind the kids and gestured to Maryse, Robert, and Raj to come to meet his father. "I found many wonderful things, my son.” Asmodeus gave the full basket over to one of the sales girls.

Turning his attention back to the group before him, happy to meet new people. "Now I'm ready to meet everyone, my son." Meeting the eyes of Robert and Maryse he held out his hand to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Asmodeus Bane." He watched the kids again, thinking about his own son's childhood. Maryse spoke first to Asmodeus and took his hand in hers. "It's lovely to meet you Asmodeus, I'm Maryse Lightwood, this is my husband Robert and our children. Alexander, Jace and you've meet Isabelle." Shaking his hand she watched Robert shaking the offered hand. "Nice to meet you Asmodeus." Robert moved back and let Raj introduce himself to Asmodeus. "And I'm Raj, I'm the owner, welcome to the White Book pet store." Asmodeus shook Raj's hand and crouched down to the kids' level. "It's lovely to meet you little angels, who's this little guy here?" He was referring to Schnapps, the bunny was currently lounging in his little owner's arms. "His name is Schnapps, Mr. Asmodeus." Jace chimed in before Alec could do it, he tickled his brother on the side. Alec laughed wiggling but not enough to drop Schnapps. "Jaceeeee carefulllll." Huffing he rolled his eyes and held Schnapps out to Asmodeus. "Magnus gave him to me." Letting his bunny be taken by Asmodeus, Alec watched Schnapps' wiggling nose.

"He's a cutie alright, thank you for letting me see him Alec." He gave Alec back Schnapps and looked up at Magnus. Asmodeus adored little Alec already even after meeting him for the first time. He would help his son protect the small family from harm. Standing up after Raj had vanished and brought out the hoard of bunny items for Schnapps. Magnus looked at what Raj had brought out and nodded approving. "It's perfect thank you Raj." Maryse heard Magnus and turned around seeing everything there. "This is all for Schnapps?" She pulled Robert with her to the huge hoard of rabbit items. Inspecting everything there she looked at her husband. "All for little Schnapps." It didn't take long for Magnus to come over to them and check out the hoard better. "It sure is Maryse I called ahead to Raj asking him to pick out the best bunny items here for Schnapps, it's all paid for." Magnus held out his hand to Alec asking him to come to him with Schnapps. Alec bounced over with Jace, Izzy, and Asmodeus. 

Being careful not to drop Schnapps, Alec's eyes went wide seeing the stuff before him. "Thank you, Magnus." Leaning against his leg, Alec set Schnapps into a fluffy and soft rabbit carrier. The little bunny snuggled down into the blanket inside his carrier and fell asleep. With everyone watching Schnapps settling down, Magnus crouched down next to His Alexander. Hugging his little Nephilim he kissed him on the cheek and held Alexander close. "You're very welcome Alexander I would do anything for you." Whispering to His Alexander and opened his hand behind Alec's back. Forming a special rose gold star-shaped necklace. There was a protection spell on the charm, putting the chain around Alec's neck. Magnus wanted Alec to know he was always there watching over him. Snapping his fingers his card formed in Schnapps' carrier with his numbers on the front.

Alec spent his time with his family, Magnus and Asmodeus until it was time to go. He didn't want to leave Magnus but Alec was sleepy and that went for Izzy and Jace. Yawning he looked up at Magnus and hugged him around the neck once he was able to do so. After Magnus had crouched down again to see his little Nephilim better that is. He stood there giving Alexander hugs back. "Will you come and see me, Magnus?" Alec looked at him with hope-filled hazel eyes, seeing the nod from Magnus. "I promise to come to see you tonight my little Nephilim." Magnus wouldn't break that promise to Alexander. After hearing Maryse remind Robert of their date that night. There would be a babysitter coming but Magnus would still come. Nuzzling Alec on the nose with his own before Robert picked his son up. Alec giggled and watched the last of the rabbit stuff taken out and packed into the car.

The last thing picked up was the sound asleep Schnapps, the bunny was under his blanket. Maryse had taken Schnapps outside and came back for Jace and Izzy. She mouthed thank you to Magnus and Asmodeus as she walked the giggling duo outside. Izzy and Jace waved bye to Asmodeus and Magnus before they went outside to go home. Robert stood there with Alec in his arms with Asmodeus and Magnus. "You're always welcome Magnus and thank you for helping Alec." Giving Magnus and Asmodeus his card after. Robert leaned Alec over letting him hug Magnus again and Asmodeus. "Thank you again and Alec will see you tonight." Alec waved a see you soon to Magnus and Asmodeus as his dad left with him. "Bye Magnus, bye Mr. Asmodeus." With that, Alec settled into his seat and the little family departed for home. The kids were all sound asleep in the backseat with Schnapps back in Alec's lap.

Asmodeus stood with his son and paid for the kitten stuff. Checking his watch it was almost time for their appointment, he looked at Magnus. "Come on son, we should be going now." Magnus nodded and held the bag since Raj was busy he would text him later. "Yes, dad we should." The father and son left to the spa for their own day of pampering.


End file.
